


There is a Boy

by heenhat500



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heenhat500/pseuds/heenhat500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments are welcome but please be kind :)</p></blockquote>





	There is a Boy

There is a boy  
with laughing eyes  
and a beautiful mouth  
that is always moving.  
You let his incessant chatter  
wash over you.  
You could listen to the sound of his voice  
forever.  
There is a boy  
with wide shoulders  
and a beautiful body  
that is always moving.  
His flailing arms and excited gestures  
draw you in.  
Somehow, in all his motion,  
you find your calm.

\---

There is a boy  
with a strong jaw  
and beautiful eyes  
that are always sad.  
You would do anything to make him look  
a little less broken.  
You could work for that shy smile  
forever.  
There is a boy  
with strong arms  
and a beautiful soul  
that has been beaten and crushed  
but every time he gets back up  
to start again.  
Somehow he, with his quiet strength,  
has become your rock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are welcome but please be kind :)


End file.
